1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a watch type terminal capable of providing various functions through biometric recognition, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In recent time, such mobile terminal is developed into a wearable device in the form of being wearable on a part of a user's body. In terms of being wearable on the part of the user's body, the wearable device may have a form which is advantageous for measuring user's biometric data (biometric information or bio-information), compared with the conventional mobile terminal. For example, a watch type terminal which is produced to be wearable on a wrist can more conveniently sense (or detect) such biometric data than the conventional mobile terminal.
Accordingly, requirements for sensing (detecting, recognizing) user's biometric data using a wearable device and performing various functions according to the sensed biometric data are gradually increasing.